hinata la diosa inmortal
by Hinata-toushirou
Summary: hinata luego de casi morir por naruto,éste la avandona por sakura,la chica tras tomar una decición aparece en el..,vivira grandes aventuras un sacreto saldra a laluz relacionado con una marca que tiene hinata. quieres saber mas pasa y lee.anti-sakura
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, tengo que aclarar que este fic es una mezcla de naruto con bleach espero que les guste. Les tengo que decir que aquí hinata no es igual a como es en la serie.

Primer capitulo

Estúpida, tonta, inútil, ingenua¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- esas dolorosas pero al mismo tiempo verdaderas palabras se repetía constantemente en la mente de una linda peliazul que se encontraba acostada en una de las tantas habitaciones del hospital de konoha, la chica se encontraba unida o conectada a numerosas máquinas que la mantenían con vida, pero a pesar de estar en ese estado la chica se encontraba despierta y conciente de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pues podía sentir como varias agujas se encontraban incrustadas en sus brazos, algunas aportándole sangre, otras suero, y otras alguna cosa rara que haya autorizado la loca de la hokage.

La hyuga o bueno ex hyuga ya que poco después de que llegara al hospital, llego su padre seguido de hanabi y de ultimo algunas de las momias digo viejos mas antiguos del clan, y éste al verla llena de sangre y casi muriéndose, le dijo que era una vergüenza para el clan, que seria degradada a la rama secundaria, que sería sellada, y que su puesto como líder del clan había sido dado a su hermana, y después de hacer todo eso sería desterrada del clan, que ni siquiera se había podido defender de un golpe tan fácil y todas esas ridiculeces…

_Nada raro- _pensaba la hyuga, ignorando todo lo que decía su padre_- será que éste no se puede inventar algo nuevo, ummm no se algo mas original, ashhh¡¡¡ que fastidio, además como que no me pude defender bien, yo diría que lo hice bien, además o sea hellow era pein ( no se como se escribe XD) PEIN el LIDER de los AKATSUKIS, si era tan fácil porque no luchaba el contra ese tipo, pero no el muy tranquilo en su casa tomando café y mandando a todo el mundo…._

Luego de que el jefe del clan hyuga dijera algunos bla bla bla más- se fue de la habitación dando un portazo, después de eso llegaron las enfermeras y me inyectaron un calmante para que me durmiera mientras ellas trataban de curarme lo más que podían.

Hace poco me había despertando, y como no me podía mover me puse a pensar todo lo que había pasado desde que me desperté hasta éste momento, llegando a la asombrosa y nada rara conclusión de que era una inútil, una débil y una idiota.

Flash back

Hoy me había levantado, como cualquier otro día luego de bañarme, cepillarme los dientes y todo lo demás salí de mi casa, en el camino escuché un fuerte grito

HINATA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Al darme la vuelta, pude ver a uno de mis mejores amigos, su nombre kiba inozuka, el chico venía corriendo hacia mi, así que me detuve a esperarlo

Al llegar a mi respiraba agitadamente

Ya no abuses del aire, explica porque vienes corriendo- le dije

Bu..enos.. días.. hi…h¡nata- jadeaba el chico mientras trataba de recuperar el aire

Buenos días, ahora dime porque vienes corriendo?- le pregunte curiosa

A si - me dijo ya más calmado- es que la hokage nos mando a llamar para una misión de rango A, me dijo que fuéramos lo más rápido posible

Al llegar a la torre de la godaime, llamamos a la puerta…

ADELANTE¡¡¡¡- se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta, al entrar me sorprendi de no ver solamente a shino, sino que tan bien estaban, sakura, ino, shikamaru, chouji, lee, neji, ten ten y mi naruto kun.

Buenos días hokage sama- dije muy respetuosamente

Buenos, días, bueno ahora que ya están completos les informaré para que los eh mandado a llamar

Ya era hora vieja- dijo naruto

Naruto o me interrumpas y NO ME LLAMES VIEJA- dijo la reina de las babosas mientras le daba un madre golpe en la cabeza

Bueno como iba diciendo, los eh mandado a llamar, porque según unas fuentes muy confiables hemos recibidos información de que akatsuki, se encuentra cerca de la aldea y pretende a tacarla, su misión creo que es fácil de entender, deben ir a donde se encuentran reunidos, y tratar de evitar que ataquen la aldea, luego de escuchar en que consistía la misión, yo rápida y disimuladamente saque mi ipop touch y puse mi canción favorita mientras lo guardaba velozmente, pues sabía que ya la godaime lo que iba a dar eran algunos detalles sin importancia.

Al salir de la torre me dirigí a mi casa para preparar lo que iba a necesitar para la misión, y luego cuando se hizo la hora salí para reunirme con mis compañeros, al llegar a la salida de la aldea un extraño escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo haciéndome sentir que estaba en peligro, pero no le di mucha importancia y me acerqué más a la salida de la aldea, cuando de pronto escuché unas voces conocidas

Sakura chan que pasa de que querías hablar conmigo- decía naruto

Emmm bueno naruto lo que pasa es que yo quería decirte algo muy importante- decía la pelirrosa

Y que es saku-chan?

Bueno naruto lo que pasa essss, bueno tu sabes que a mi siempre me ha gustado sasuke no?- continuaba la pelirrosa con una falsa cara que era una mezcla entre inocencia y tristeza

Si

Bueno yo eh decidido olvidarme de él

Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo??

Hinata que se había mantenido oculta escuchando la conversación se fue sorprendiendo al ver el rumbo que tomaba la misma

Hola chicos como andan?- dijo la hyuga saliendo de su escondite

Hinata chan¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡, como estas?- decía felizmente naruto

_Maldita hinata- _pensaba sakura_-tenía que venir la freak cara de tomate maduro ésta a arruinar mi plan, pero bueno no importa ya tendré otro momento para llevarlo a cabo_

Bien naruto kun y tu?

Hola hinata como estas?- dijo sakura con una sonrisa falsa que hinata pudo notar al instante pero que decidió ignorar

Bien sakura- san gracias

Chicas una pregunta- dijo de pronto el ojiazul- se acuerdan de que la vieja nos dijo que teníamos que viajar como dos días antes de llegar a donde se encontraban los akatsukis

Si naruto por que- dijo sakura, puesto que hinata no sabía nada de nada ya que en ese momento ella estaba escuchando música.

Bueno que vamos a comer??????

Cierto, pero bueno no hay problema yo puedo cocinar- dijo la ojijade

NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO, no no no- sakura chan como crees que te voy a dejar cocinar- dijo naruto acaloradamente mientras recordaba el mes y la semana que tuvo indigestión por probar la comida de su compañero, el primero porque ella le había cocinado unas bolitas de arroz y el segundo por un café que le había hecho

Hinata estaba a punto de decir que ella podía cocinar ya que eso se le daba cuando naruto intervino

Saben que? Mejor yo cocino

Naruto tu sabes cocinar- pregunto sakura levantando una ceja escéptica

Claro sakura chan lo hago todo el tiempo

No te creo

Ahh pos mira-dijo el rubio- sacando un sobre de ramen instantáneo de su mochila, y leyendo las instrucciones, caliente por tres minutos, deje reposar, remueva bien y ya esta cocinado, ves es algo facil

La verdad eso me causo mucha risa, mientras que sakura molesta mando a mi rubio a volar por los cielos

Luego de eso solo tuvimos que esperar unos minutos más hasta que los demás llegaron y salimos de la aldea. Pero luego de cómo unas 5 horas de haber partido nos encontramos con los akatsukis…..

Luego de que todos los miembros de la organización murieran nada mas quedaba vivo pein, naruto estaba luchando contra el pero era más que obvio que mi rubio estaba en apuros así que reuniendo mis últimas fuerzas y tratando de ignorar el dolor que sentía de mi batalla con sasori pero eso era lo de menos puesto que el terminó muerto me acerqué a pein y le di un buen golpe

Hinata porque haces esto no ves que el es más fuerte que tú, no lo puedes vencer eres demasiado débil - decía naruto enojado

Tengo que reconocer que esas palabras me destrozaron, como era posible que la persona que yo más admiraba y que siempre apoyaba a todo el mundo me estuviera diciendo esto, pero yo ingenuamente pese que me lo decía porque no quería verme sufrir, así que con renovadas energías me dirigí a pein acertándole un golpe en todo el abdomen, pero a cambio el me dio un golpe que hizo que vomitara sangre

Hinata en serio por que haces esto???- decía el rubio

Porque… porque TE AMO naruto te amo

El ojiazul solo se limito a quedarse en shock, y yo también me quedé esperado alguna reacción de su parte, en ese momento sakura que se encontraba unos metros más alejada vio que yo ya no me movía así que reuniendo el poco chackra que le quedaba des pues de la batalla con… un momento sakura con quien peleo con Deidara no fue porque con ese peleo tenten… asi ya me acuerdo ella no peleo con nadie, solo tiene raspones y poco chacka porque se cayó como 5 veces de los arboles… trató de darle un golpe a pein, pero éste lo detuvo dándole un golpe en la cara y enviándola hacia donde se encontraba naruto, éste al ver que sakura se dirigía hacia el reaccionó y la atrapó en sus brazos.

Sakura por favor mi amor reacciona, no me abandones- decía el rubio dramáticamente ignorándome, así que llena de rabia me dirigí hacia pein concentrado mi chakra en mi puño y afilándolo haciendo que pareciera una espada se lo clave en el corazón, el muy sorprendido se aferró a mi y me dijo unas palabras que me dejaron atónita, pero por lo cansada que estaba y por la gran perdida de sangre que tenía me desmaye

_Fin flash back_

Definitivamente fui una idiota, pero de pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entró naruto con una mirada y una expresión en el rostro que nunca había visto.

Escúchame hinata seré breve lo que te tengo que decir no creo que sea muy difícil de entender- me dijo mi rubio con una voz fría y cortante

Naruto kun

Primero tu no me gustas, eres una estúpida, una idiota y una ingenua, como crees que yo voy a dejar a mi sakura chan que tiene un cuerpo de diosa por alguien como tú que a pesar de ser lenta eres más plana que una tabla

Segundo eres una metida, como te atreves a interrumpirme cuando estoy peleando contra pein, yo ya tenía todo bajo control, además por tu culpa mi sakura chan tiene raspones en su hermoso rostro

Y tercero tu declaración de amor , bueno si es que eso se podría decir declaración, me pareció de lo mas patético, te hubieses ahorrado tu tiempo porque sakura ya se me había declarado hace unas horas atrás y yo le había dicho que si, espero no volver a verte o al menos no te entrometas en nuestro camino, te odio eres lo peor que ha podido existir en este mundo- termino por decir naruto dándome un golpe en la cara y saliendo de la habitación dando un portazo.

Yo me había quedado en shock, y luego de unos minutos de profesar la información, unas lagrimas de dolor y frustración recorrieron mi rostro, pero pronto lo comprendí no… no lloraría mas y menos por alguien como el cambiaría no volvería a ser la de antes y todos lo que le habían hecho se arrepentirían, eso seguro…

De pronto una luz brillante inundó la habitación y en medio del lugar a pareció una imagen borrosa que me dijo…

Hyuga hinata, te he estado observando desde hace tiempo, y estoy dispuesto a cumplir tu deseo

Como lo harías

Bueno para poder hacerlo, tendras que ir al lugar adecuado, eso es fácil de hacer, pero para eso tendras que aceptar tres cosas

Y cuales son

Bueno primero tu cuerpo desaparecerá, y parecerá como si hubieses muerto

Segundo no podrás tener ningún tipo de contacto con alguien de aquí

Y tercero solo podrás llevarte tres cosas materiales de éste lugar, entonces aceptas??

Yo….

**Continuara…**

Hola people, bueno esta es la primera ves que hago un fic de éste tipo, espero que les haya gustado…..

¿Cuál es el plan de sakura?, ¿ que le dijo pein a hinata? ¿ cuando sakura se le declaro a naruto? ¿ desde cuando naruto es tan idiota? ¿ quien se apareció en medio de la habitación? ¿ que comerán los viejos del clan hyuga para vivir tanto? ¿ como sabe hiashi que hinata no se defendió bien? ¿ cuanto le habrá costado el ipop touch a hinata XD? ¿ sakura tiene cuerpo? ¿ que responderá hinata? ... bueno todas las respuestas preguntas y a otras mas en el siguien capitulo… nos vemos bye


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

Por favor discúlpenme se los ruego pleaseeeeeeeeee, se que me tarde un año, un siglo un milenio, en actualizar, pero tuve demasiados problemas, primero mi mama no me dejaba meterme en la computadora porque mis notas del segundo lapso no fueron muy buenas, después la tarjeta madre de la computadora se daño asi que como se podrán imaginar todos mis fics, todos mis adelantos, todo de todo se me borro T.T y es hasta ahora que puedo actualizar, asi que por favor no me maten, trataré de actualizar mis otras historias en lo que queda de las vacaciones, asi que sin más interrupciones los dejo con el siguiente capi.

Como saben ni los personajes de naruto ni los de bleach me pertenecen

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

_Yo… bueno yo la verdad necesito pensarlo- terminé de decir con algo de dificultad, pues aún no terminaba de procesar la información_

_Ok, bueno te espero esta noche en tu campo de entrenamiento a eso de las 11y 45, para que me des tu decisión.- terminó de decir la voz rara de la luz brillante y desapareció_

_Cuando por fin pude estar sola me di cuenta que ya estaba anocheciendo así que tenía poco tiempo para meditar mi respuesta_

$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$··$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·

Ya estaba por anochecer en la villa oculta del sonido, en algún lugar, más específicamente en una cascada del bosque que se encontraba en los alrededores de la guarida de orochimaru, se podía escuchar un ruido que a la vez que influía miedo llamaba a la curiosidad. En la punta de la cascada se encontraba parado de forma erguida un chico de unos 16 casi 17 años de edad piel blanca pero sin llegar al extremo de parecer pálido, muy pero muy buen cuerpo, ojos profundos como dos pozos sin fondo, que reflejaban la oscuridad del océano o la profundidad de la noche, sonrisa seductora y cabellos de color negro con destellos azulados que eran hasta su última hebra totalmente rebeldes e indomables, pero que en ese momento como estaban húmedos se pegaban a el rostro del chico, el cual parecía que había sido tallado por los dioses, dándole así un aire más atractivo de lo común, su nombre uchiha sasuke.

Solté un suspiro que era en mitad cansancio y en mitad fastidio, es que ya llevaba cuanto… um no se unas cuatro o cinco horas entrenando sin descanso, o sea que se creía el orochipato ese que era incansable o que onda, ok el entendía que se había ido con el para hacerse más fuerte y toda la cosa, pero tampoco era para tanto, pero bueno tenía que aguantarlo de todos modos ya faltaba poco para que llegara _ese día, _como sea.. ya iba a empezar a entrenar de nuevo cuando una brisa helada hizo mover sus cabellos y que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo

-mierda- murmuró el chico- que frío- ¿tanto se había perdido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera había notado cuando había caído la noche?- se preguntaba el chico mentalmente- si me quedo aquí me resfriaré, lo mejor será regresar a la orochi-cueva, momento, momento what? Orochi-cueva que idiotez acabo de pensar… definitivamente andar con suigetsu me está afectando- pensó el chico para luego sacudir su cabeza tratando de borrar esa palabra de su mete y desaparecer en una nube de humo

%$%%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

En la cueva de uno de los tres sannis legendarios de la villa oculta de la hoja se encontraban los demás miembros que junto a sasuke formaban el grupo Hebi, en uno de los tantos muebles que se encontraban en la habitación estaba sentado de manera relajada un chico pelirrojo de unos 20 años, ojos castaños, muy buen cuerpo y rasgos varoniles, tratando de ocultar la verguenza que sentía al observar como sus dos compañeros protagonizaban lo que era la umm. Porque número iban… así! La guerra mundial número 26 de ese día, y se podrían imaginar el tema tan conflictivo por el que estaban discutiendo…

Redobles por favor…..

Que era mejor aderezo la mostaza o la salsa de soya

¬¬, o sea háganme el favor, quien discute por algo tan idiota, además porque rayos ahora tenía que estar escuchando su estúpida pelea, el nada más se había ido a sentar en la linda y tranquila dentro de lo que cabe sala de estar que había en la guardia de orochimaru, para ustedes saben relajarse y todo lo demás, y digo era porque ahora todo el lugar estaba desordenado, los muebles tirados, los jarrones se habían caído y la tierra y agua que éstos contenían se había esparcido por todo el piso, de pana que ya estaba deseando que llegara sasuke para que los pusiera en su lugar, pero al parecer éste todavía no quería darse el lujo de aparecerse por el lugar

Bueno, ni modo tendré que hacerlo yo- murmuro juugo abriendo los ojos, para luego quedarse totalmente atónito, es que nunca en su vida se había imaginado encontrarse a kárin y a suigetsu en una situación tan… tan comprometedora, es que era totalmente increíble ver a suigetsu acostado en el piso con kárin arriba sentada encima de su cintura, inclinada sobre el dejando totalmente a la vista del chico el escote de su camisa, pegado sus manos al suelo haciendo que sus labios estuvieran muy MUY cerca, en ese momento fue la primera vez que juugo se maldijo por no tener una cámara

Justo en ese momento se escuchó un ligero pufff y después se pudo escuchar la voz de su jefe, por la puerta de la sala de estar apareció sasuke, kárin al verlo se sonrojo por como el chico venía puesto que traía la yukata abierta y el cabello mojado mientras una que otra gota se deslizaban desde su frente y bajaban por su cara pasando por encima de sus atrayentes labios, luego por su bien formado pecho, después por entre sus ocho deliciosos chocolates, para después perderse más y más abajo, pero lo que realmente la sorprendió fue que el chico venía con los ojos cerrados y cantando, si señores leyeron bien cantando

_I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away_

Tarareaba el moreno con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa en la cara mientras movía levemente la cabeza de adelante a atrás, sin percatarse de que su grupo lo miraba con cara de WTF O.O?. el chico siguió caminando tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados mientras los demás lo seguían con la vista, sasuke se acercó a la mini nevera que había en el lugar y saco un chinoto de lata se dio la vuelta, tomó un trago y abrió los ojos

Puffffffffffffffff ( si ya se que es un mal efecto ¬¬, en fin es cuando alguien escupe liquido así por la sorpresa.. ustedes me entienden XD)

Sasu al darse cuenta de que no estaba solo había escupido todo el refresco, así que para enmendar la situación

Agr., Agr., (se está aclarado la garganta XD) digo digo… que hacen ustedes aquí- nadie respondió- bueno como sea me voy a mi habitación, no quiero que nadie me moleste- agregó con una mirada fria- ah y por cierto, kárin, suigetsu sus problemas amorosos los resuelven en su habitación ok, bueno me voy.

Sasuke ya de camino a su habitación soltó un suspiro de alivio la verdad es que si se había sorprendido mucho, pero no solo por el hecho de que lo habían visto en esos momentos en que el soltaba las canas al aire o como sea que se diga sino por la posición de karin y suigetsu, pero obvio el no lo iba a demostrar, por favor el era un uchiha y a un uchiha nada y digo NADA lo sorprende.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

En el hospital central de la aldea de konoha todo se encontraba mortalmente solo, a excepción de alguna que otra enfermera que caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos principales del lugar colocándole a algunos pacientes las medicinas que les tocaban a esas horas de la noche, casi todos los internos en el sitio estaban durmiendo y digo casi porque en el ala oeste del nuevo edificio del hospital más específicamente en la habitación 313 una chica se estaba terminando de poner su vestimenta, la cual consistía en un pantalón negro y una camisa negra manga larga también negra, y que por el material que era como de licra se pegaba a su cuerpo, marcando sus bien formadas curvas, unas sandalias ninjas y su cabello estaba agarrado en una coleta alta.

Realmente la chica no había pensado mucho su respuesta, porque o sea ya no tenía nada que la "atara" a ese mundo, ya no tenía nada por lo que seguir luchando, estaba muriendo y ninguno de los que decían ser sus amigos, su mejor amiga la había traicionado haciéndose novia del amor de su vida, por otra parte éste la había rechazado de la manera más cruel y la había insultado verbalmente, es de esperarse que toda la admiración y el amor que una vez llegue a sentir por él se esfumaron porque todas esas patrañas de _hinata-chan eres mi mejor amiga y siempre te protegeré, siempre protegeré a mis amigos, yo los defenderé, etc,_ habían sido puras mentiras, eso más las palabras dichas por pein habían sido el detonante para que abriera los ojos, pusiera por fin los pies en la tierra y se diera cuenta de que en realidad nadie la quería, nadie la necesitaba, y nadie la extrañaría si llegara a desaparecer, así que verdaderamente no tenía un motivo por el que seguir en ese mundo.

Ahora realmente comprendía a uchiha- san, ahora si se daba cuenta de que él era verdaderamente fuerte, pues a pesar de que había sufrido más que ella, nunca mostro sus sentimientos, nunca se derrumbo, jamás permitió que algo se interpusiera en el camino hacia su sueños, en éste caso su venganza, xd, ahora realmente entendía porque se había ido de la aldea, es decir quien no quisiera buscar más poder, para vengarte del que mató a su familia y más que todo si fue tu hermano solo para saber " si podía"

Asi que luego de meditada su respuesta se había levantado con algo de dificultad pues aún le dolían las heridas, y luego de quitarse todas as ajugas, se había dirigido al baño y se había cambiado de ropa.

La muchacha antes de irse agarró su pesada chamarra y la tendió en la cama, luego procedió a realizar una serie de sellos y pasados unos segundos una pequeña caja apareció con un ligero puff en las manos de la chica, ésta la puso en el suelo y le paso algo de su chackra para activarla, y con una pequeña sonrisa desapareció en una nube de humo con destino a la mansión hyuga.

%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Sasuke entro a su cuarto dado un portazo y con fastidio se saco los audífonos de los oídos y con todo y ipod los arrojó a la cama, luego se quitó las sandalias ninjas y entró a el baño, con lentitud se dirigió a la ducha y abrió la llave del agua caliente y mientras esperaba a que la tina se llenara comenzó a desvestirse, la verdad había pensado dormir un rato antes de bañarse, pero como estaba mojado se podría resfriar.

Cuando el chico entro en la tina una sonrisa se formo en sus labios la verdad era bastante agradable sentir como sus agarrotados músculos se relajaban al contacto del agua caliente, así estuvo varios minutos, y justo cuando empezaba a enjabonarse, escuchó como la puerta del baño se abría y de pronto escuchó algo que le puso los pelos de punta

Sasuke-kun déjame que te enjabone la espalda

Momento-medito el uchiha- no puede ser, esa voz…..

Sasuke-kun – en ese momento las cortinas de su baño fueron corridas con brusquedad

OROCHIMARU O.O WTF?

Sasuke-kun- dijo el cara de serpiente comenzando a acercarse al chico

Mierda aléjate de mí

Relájate que la vamos a pasar muy bien

-Maldición, maldición, esto confirma mis sospechas orochimaru es gay, OMG eso significa que kabuto y el hacen cositas macabras, mierda mi mama me advirtió de esto, de pequeño siempre me decía que no me acercara a las personas que pronunciaran mi nombre acompañado del kun y después se pasaban la lengua por los labios, shit tuve que haberle hecho caso- el chico despertó de su meditación cuando advirtió que el orochipato estaba a punto de tocarlo

Sasuke-kun

Y finalmente sucedió

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Una enfermera perteneciente al turno de la noche recorría los pasillos del hospital central de konoha, otorgándole medicamentos a los pacientes que los necesitaban, la enfermera luego de suministrarle la medicina a los pacientes de aquella área del hospital, comenzó a recorren un pasillo el cual comunicaba el edificio g con el h, dicho edificio era nuevo y constaba con la más avanzada tecnología por lo que en él solo se atendían a los pacientes o más delicados o más peligrosos.

10

9

Mariana (así se llamaba la enfermera xd) tomo un ascensor y piso el botón 15, dicho piso por ser el ultimo constaba con un solo pasillo que tenía una sola habitación, pasados unos segundos

8

7

6

5

4

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron

3

2

Pero antes de que la enfermera pudiera dar si quiera un paso

1

PUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Las ondas provocadas por la potente explosión provocaron que mariana saliera despedida hacia atrás y se golpeara con una de las "paredes" del ascensor, haciéndola perder el conocimiento.

Las personas que vivían cerca del hospital se despertaron al escuchar el fuerte ruido y al asomarse por las ventanas pudieron ver como el último piso del nuevo edificio del hospital ardían en llamas, también pudieron observar como rápidamente tsunade salía de la torre del hokage y luego se superar el shock comenzaba a dar órdenes a los ambus que se encontraban al rededor

Lejos de hay más específicamente a las afueras de la mansión hyuga se encontraba hinata, la cual luego de tomar un hondo suspiro comenzó a correr a gran velocidad con el byakugan activado por el techo de la mansión evitando todas las trampas que ella sabía allí habían, la chica sonrió al ver al como frente a ella se comenzaba a mostrar la ventana de su habitación así que dando un gran salto entro en ella aterrizando con suavidad.

Ok tengo que actuar rápido, no tengo mucho tiempo- murmuró la chica- de todos modos ya sé lo que voy a buscar.

Primero se dirigió a su armario saco una casa de madera finamente tallada, la abrió y extrayó de ella un rollo que contenía todas las técnicas cultas un regalo de su madre y luego se dirigió a su mesita de noche abrió un cajón y saco un hermoso collar de plata, que tenía un dije el cual consistía en dos medias lunas plateadas entrecruzadas entre si y en el medio tenía dibujada una pequeña llama de color negro azabache.

Bueno creo que eso es todo, porque el otro objeto que me voy a llevar ya lo tengo mientras metía una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y palpaba su preciado ipod, mejor ya m voy, la cosa rara extraña me debe estar esperando- pensó la chica

%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$$%$$%$%$%$%$%$%

Sasuke despertó al sentir como alguien colocaba una mano en su pecho

Sasuke-kun? Pregunto kárin

Mierda kárin que fantasma eres, no me asustes de ese modo, además cuantas veces te eh dicho que no entres a mi cuarta sin permiso

Emmm fantasma? O.o

Bueno como sea, que quieres?

Así, orochimaru nos mando a llamar

Sasuke al escuchar eso sintió como un escalofrío recorría toda su espina dorsal, pero moviendo trato de ignorarlo y poniéndose de pie salió de su habitación seguido de una confundida Karin por el comportamiento tan extraño de su capitán

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Hinata apareció en el bosque, minutos antes de que dieran la media noche, a lo lejos pudo ver una sombra recostada contra un árbol, así que dando pasos seguros se acercó a la figura encontrándose con un hombre como de 35 años, cabello rubio un poco largo, vestido con una especie de quimono verde y encima una especie de chaqueta blanca larga y con un sombrero de rayas blancas y verdes

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- dijo muy efusivamente la persona- perdona que no me presente, pero ya no hay tiempo, te prometo que nos volveremos a ver y hablaremos más, y apenas el señor terminó de decir eso se abrió como una especie de portal y sin dar tiempo a pensar hinata fue empujada dentro de él

La chica sintió que daba muchas vueltas, y de pronto toso súbitamente paro , cuando la ojiperla abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que se encontraba en una especie de campo, pero no pudo seguir viendo más pues un fuerte ruido se escuchó detrás de ella

Cuando hinata se dio vuelta, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo

Continuará…..


End file.
